User talk:Angelo Gabrini
Welcome RE: Questions on O-N's wall Most of the questions that you've asked you can pretty much find the answers to by visiting articles. For example, the image one, originally it was both Manga and Anime, but now it's just anime (looks better). With information, technically it goes Authoer>Light Novel>Anime>Manga and if nothing contridicts then it doesn't matter, but if there's contradictions, then go with the best one in the order. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 07:14, June 7, 2014 (UTC) hope that helps a little. Re: Hi Hello~! :D Thank you for reading the policies. *For an article to be considered fully written there should be no blank sections. However, this does not mean that you must add all of the sections listed under our Manual of Style to every page. Evidently not every character possesses special abilities. Take Matsuzaki for example. For a regular character, all that is needed is that much information for it to be called an article (although the recent events from the anime have not been added to his page; I'm too busy with classes and work). Sometimes we don't need to add the personality section until we see more of the character. As long as you fill out the sections that must be added, then the page will be considered "complete." *You may upload your signature's image. *Cool!!! Can you be my Sensei and teach me Japanese?!?! *^* Yup, it is. However, it is only like that now because the LN is being translated by an online group. So we need to limit certain things. However, the Anime seems to be covering up to volume 4 of the LN, so anything before that is okay. But anything after volume 4 would be considered a spoiler. And trust me, I've tried to do the whole "if you don't know, then don't look at the page" kinda thing, but people always end up complaining. Please! I would take all the help I could get now. And having someone who knows Japanese here would be awesome!!! :3 13:44, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I understand that you're trying to do it to help the wiki, but in order for it to be considered "available," the whole thing must be translated, not just parts of the LN, or even summaries. And again, I can't allow that due to the fact that only you would be able to contribute beyond what everyone else knows. Not that I would not trust your contributions, but having only one person who can "read" the whole of an article while the majority cannot will not be allowed. It's the same as Wraiyf mentioned. I know that they are behind, but we can't do anything about it unless the translator translates it faster or we get a new translator to work on it. I understand that the anime will end soon, and thus why I said that things that happened in the anime will be added to the pages, but no further than volume 4 until the rest of the volumes are translated. Also, I looked at some of the edits that you did. Please remember to reference your work, or it will be reverted. And images are placed at 200px. When images are too big, placing them at something lower than 200px is fine. But they always go to the right or to the left, never on the bottom. 22:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Question If you would like to see what everyone thinks about the spoiler spoiler policy, please open a forum. Otherwise the opinions will be not be seen by others. 00:08, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Please understand that not everyone likes spoilers. And we can't have one person knowing something and adding it to the page whilst the others don't know. It's just a rule of this wiki. I know it may seem as it is hurting the wiki, but I can't allow spoilers until the volumes (5-7) are translated for the public. It's not a matter of what you think, it's a matter of who can read it. In other words, it's what is available to the public. And if you're only willing to translate small parts from the LN that would benefit the articles and not give the readers the volumes' full content, that won't work. I think you're misunderstanding something. Volumes 5-7 are not translated. And thus why I will not allow info to be added, as it is considered a spoiler. Take a manga for example. If you were 5 chapters ahead and the rest of the wiki was 5 chapters behind (because you have access to those chapters and the crowd does not), no one can trust the info added and will only ponder how this came to be. I don't know what happens after the anime's current standings. And I, being the one who needs to keep things in order, can't testify for your edits if I do not see the whole translation by any fan group. Let's say that Rentaro dies in volume 7, it would be a spoiler to add that to his article knowing that, that volume has not been translated yet and only a few individuals have read it. Which is why the referencing is important. I won't say for sure, but I'm certain that a big portion of wiki does not allow spoilers/edits to their articles until the readers can read the chapters. I am sorry if my reply sounds rude, I do not intend to sound like so. I'm trying to explain what I mean by the spoiler policy. Concerning the image, it seems you're not familiar with wiki codes, as it was not added correctly. Which is fine. But I was just giving you a heads up for future edits. EDIT: Please look at our Image Policy. It's to prevent your images from being deleted. 00:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I know the people from the OP wiki, and I am sure that they warn people of their spoiler, but do not allow it until it is released in English. Actually, I looked at their wiki and: "When the spoiler is released, do not add the information until the first English scanlations are released, normally a day later." Some of the series you listed have their manga up to date, so I'm pretty sure that explains why. Like HxH and Magi and 666 Satan (O-Parts). Cuticle Detective was managed by a friend and me, and we did not allow spoilers past the manga chapters that were released. UQ Holder is managed by a friend, Misk, and he does not allow spoiler until Crunchy or MangaStream release their chapters. I manage Karnaval, so you bet that has a spoiler policy, lol. And I manage Rave Master, and the manga is over and translated fully for the readers. So I only warn people of the spoiler (if they are not done with the manga). I believe this answers you next question as to why I have that on the main page (the spoiler notice). It's a friendly warning, basically. The volume is not fully translated, so it would be fine to add anything from the prologue of the volume, but going into details of the chapters that need translation is a big no-no. I know, I was just using that as an example~ 02:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Teh Ping tweeted that he has started translating volume 2. I do not intend to rush, I see no reason for it. And you have a point, people generally go for the anime. And I am not preventing anyone from adding info from the anime (we even updated Rentaro's IP Rank from volume 2). And again, it's just not going to work. There are people like you, who have read the LN knowing Japanese, and then there is the bigger crowd that has not. Keep in mind that this is the English wiki, and we go by what is released by the translating groups. EDIT: Btw, I hope that you do not misunderstand this as me "arguing" with you. I just want to have the spoiler thing cleared up. :) 02:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) On Syōma Is he still alive in the light novels? I noticed your edit on him an was rather confused. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 04:24, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Curiosity cured. Btw, where did you read the light novels? I'd love to be able to read them since I like Black Bullet a lot, and I have my doubts on a season 2 being released. That is, if it isn't an problem. :> "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 04:32, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks for your time. :> "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 04:43, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ See what I meant by "it wouldn't be fair for those who cannot read Japanese"? :) If people see that we're adding stuff, they'll wanna read the whole thing, not just the summary. ^^ I was thinking, I wouldn't have any problem with you creating blogs summaries until the chapters were translated. But ofc, that's up to you, since not everyone likes reading those. ;D 03:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Knowing that Syouma is alive is not something easy to predict, actually. The anime did kill off Midori, correct? You may find it predictable because you've already read through it all. But us, who have not read beyond volume 4, would have a hard time knowing if he lived or died, as the anime killed him off. Without being told by someone, it would be impossible for those who do not read the LN to know that he is alive. And you know, if it bothers you so much that this wiki is dead due to the lack of translators and my decision to be fair to the non-Japanese speakers, why not just create a tumblr blog and post your edits there like most fans that hate the lack of inactive translators do? Or better yet, why not start translating the series yourself? It's up for grabs, if I'm not mistaken. I'm sure many would appreciate it. 17:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Question Why did you undo the stuff I edited? Brabbit221 (talk) 07:24, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Brabbit221 RE: Message I know that you're not lying, I've read Volume 4, I'm just stating that because the Anime didn't cover to when we found out he's alive still, that it's best that we don't have him as active, seeing the content isn't translated in english, and the anime didn't cover it, so people would be highly confused as to how he's alive. Just to be on the safe side, why not just put him as Unknown? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 13:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cheers Thanks. Re: Response And yeah, I agree with the summer anime and the Black Bullet adaptation comments. 14:01, July 21, 2014 (UTC) #I may not delete them right away, but they are deleted when tagged and deemed unnecessary. #An Admin does stop the vandalism, but what harm does it do to inform the Admin rather than doing nothing? #Because there is no one that needs to be blocked...? I can't just go blocking people left to right because I have the ability. #If you prefer quantity over quality, then that's your opinion. #Since when did a user need Admin rights to edit? All you have done is a little removing here and there and already claim that you deserve to adopt the wiki? Sorry to brake it to you, but many users edit wiki without having to be an admin. And I do not see you editing regularly or daily, like you say I should. #Like I said, it harms no one to inform an admin when there is an issue. If you don't like it, then simply ask someone else to report it for you. If you have the luxury of being here 24/7 and watching over the wiki, like you claim, what harm would it do to drop me a message? None. #"Belong" is a word I do not like to use when it comes to watching over a wiki. You do not own the wiki if you are an admin, you only monitor and listen to the conflicts reported from other users. And yes, it was done behind my back. I was even deleting and doing maintenance on the wiki a day prior. From day one you did not like the way I did things, and I tried to explain them to you and welcome you kindly. Regardless of what I did, you would still have something to say. Available to the public means what you see now, volumes 5-7 translated for everyone who wants to read. Not only you knowing and the rest of us wondering if what you are writing is from the novel. Nothing prevents you from adding to articles now. So prove your worth and edit articles. Not only add and remove several things, but also insert summaries and the lot. And again, a user does not need to be admin to edit. Admin rights only grant you certain things, and you knew very well that I was here and still watched over wiki. Otherwise, how would I know that you tagged certain things for deletion? 20:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) 2. Which is why I explained to you that I was available to speak with if someone needed to be blocked. 3. I do not know how you prefer to manage blocking, but I won't block a user for something minor such as removing content from a page, when it can simply be undone and a warning can be sent. However, I do block immediately after the user shows improper behavior. 6. No, I am not blaming anyone. All I said was that if there was an issue with something or someone, you could have simply dropped a message here. And I meant that if you do not want to alert me by sending me a message, you can have someone else do it. 7. Just because you have the status, it does not mean you can do those things freely. 9. I don't get emails from all of the wikis I edit. 10. I apologize if I offended you, but that's just the way I felt towards your edits. Not your way of editing, just your edits in particular. This wiki never got any attention (when it came down to editing) way before the policies were created. It got a lot of views (reached 1M+ weekly) And I can't see how they would drive them away, as the few users who have helped me understood them just fine. Referencing is something that must be done. Even Wikipedia references. That is all I have to say on referencing. Not referencing is not really proper imo. I listened to your questions back when you made your first edit, yet you did not listen to my reasoning. You solely wanted to change things to your liking and the way you did things on your wikis. You said it yourself, wikis function differently. The only thing that really should be noted is the spoiler and layout policies. The other policies are common knowledge. If we did not have policies, things would not be uniform. 02:51, December 11, 2014 (UTC)